Time for a change
by captaincronut
Summary: Hook loses a bet against Emma, and now he has to pay for it. Set after they got back in Storybrooke. Rated T just to be sure.


**Just a small one shot. Hook loses a bet against Emma, and he's gonna pay for it.**

**Disclaimer: None of the Characters are mine, just the plot is. **

"Hook! Got something for you!" Emma called, grinning as she stepped onto the Jolly Roger. She had been spending a lot of time on the ship lately, and it had been quite fun! He had taught her how to handle the helm. She taught him about movies, and of course, showed him "Peter Pan". This had been quite comical due to the looks of the Captain Hook in the movie. And to the fact that Hook, the real one, couldn't seem to understand why he was always the bad guy and Pan was the good guy. Emma swore she had never laughed so hard in her life.

They were perfectly comfortable around each other now. They had talked about their relationship again, but she had told him she wasn't ready. And he told her he would wait until she was ready, whenever that was.

"Down here, lass!" he called back from below the deck, probably from out of his cabin. And she made her way down to him.

"Oh gods, Emma. It's not what I think it is, is it?" he said as she walked in, looking down at the big paper bag she was holding.

"Yes it is buddy." She said, making her way over to his bed, which they often used as a couch.

"Oh come on, love. Can't you give me another chance?"

Emma had to laugh about that. "Nope! You lost the bet. You're gonna pay for it."

Yes, he lost the bet. A couple days ago they made a bet, on sword fighting. Hook had been teaching Emma quite some techniques lately, and she made quite a lot of progress. Though Hook being Hook, he had been way too confident on still being able to win from her. She won, and now he had to endure the consequences of it.

"Oh bloody hell, let's get on with this then. Give me the bag, lass. What did you get me anyways?" Reaching for to the bag that was still in her hand, and taking it from her. She bought clothes for him. That was the bet. If she won, he would let her buy him some "normal" clothes. And he would wear them for at least one day.

"You'll see" she grinned. "Just put them on."

"I'll be right back." He told her, and turned to leave the room.

"Modest much?" she teased, testing him.

"Oh, not at all, love. I just don't think you'll be able to resist me as soon as my shirt comes off." He said mockingly, grin plastered on his face, as he walked out of the room. Little did he know that that was probably true?

* * *

It took him a few minutes to change, and Emma wasn't sure if he would keep his promise. But just when she stood up and was about to go check on him, Hook came back into the room. Emma could not help but stare; he was wearing light jeans with a black button-up shirt. She chose the black one, so it would be a bit more "him". And it certainly looked good on him.

"So? How do I look?" he asked her. Still shocked about how good it looked on him, she could do nothing more than stare. "You okay there, love?" That seemed to snap her out of her thoughts, thoughts she shouldn't have.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine." Was the only thing she could say. Damn, he really looked good in those clothes. She should never have bought them, now she couldn't help but let some dirty thoughts get the best of her. She shouldn't though, that road was too dangerous. She had kept him at a safe distance all the time, she couldn't let go of that now. Though sometimes she really wanted to.

"So, how do I look? He asked again. He was getting a bit nervous now. Did she like it? He hoped she did. If so, he might even wear this stuff more often. At least it was a bit more comfortable than all the leather he was normally wearing. It felt kind of good actually.

"Let me take a picture, so you can see it yourself." She answered, not wanting to admit yet how good he looked. So she grabbed her smartphone, and snapped a couple of pictures.

"Let me see." He said, and stepped behind her so he could see the pictures.

She felt his warm breath in her neck, and shivered. He got a little too close for comfort, but even though she didn't want to admit it, she liked it. She always liked it when he was close, it felt safe. She felt herself relax, and lean backwards into his chest, and showed him the picture.

Grabbing her hand that was holding the phone, he brought it closer to take a better look. "Hmm, not as bad as I thought it would be." He said, still looking at the picture, not letting go of her hand. "What do you think, Emma?"

"I could get used to it, I think." She started. "Just one more thing."

"And that is?"

"Hold this." She said. Giving him her phone, she turned around, facing him. Reaching into the pocket of her jeans, she found a tissue. "Close your eyes, and stand still." she commanded, and he did. She started to wipe away the eyeliner. Though to get it all off was harder than she thought. And not just because of the fact that the eyeliner itself was hard to get off. She felt his arms sneak around her waist, and by now it was really hard to concentrate. When she wiped most of it away, there were still a few dark marks underneath his eyes. "Now open them again, and look up." she said and wetted her thump a bit with her tongue, swiping the last bit of eyeliner away. He just let her, it didn't happen often that Emma Swan let herself be this close to him.

"Done." She said, and he looked down at her. She was smiling, she looked happy and she was still in his arms. Gods, what was it hard for him not to kiss her right there. He didn't want to ruin the moment by doing that. He liked having her close, and trying to kiss her at this moment, might be too soon. But what he didn't expect was her leaning in. No, she was not going to kiss him, was she? Apparently she was, as he felt her lips softly touch his. He closed his eyes, and kissed her back oh so slowly, not wanting to rush anything. Though he wanted to be sure they weren't making any mistakes here, so he pulled back, slowly breaking the kiss. Foreheads still touching, he opened his eyes. Only to find hers staring straight back at him.

"You sure about this, love?" he asked. "Because this time, there's no way back."

She didn't say anything, couldn't. She just nodded, and kissed him again, more passionate this time. His arms tightened around her waist, pulling her close. He felt her arms sneak around his neck, relaxing into the kiss and her fingers softly starting make their way into his hair, pulling him closer in the process. When she nipped his bottom lip, he opened his mouth just a bit, letting his tongue meet hers. This was better than before, better than in Neverland, if that was even possible. She finally let go, let her feelings show, letting him know she was ready. She was ready to love again, pouring all of the feelings she denied so much before, into the kiss. They parted for not even a second, just to get some air, and they dove back in. Back into that loving kiss, because that's what it was. Love. He finally had her. And no one, no one could take her away from him now. He won her heart, and not because of any trickery, but because she wanted him. Like he told her, and he was right.

* * *

_So what do you think? Lemme know. _


End file.
